Euphoria
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Euphoria—because Ty Lee hears from Azula what Ty Lee wants to hear, despite Mai's warnings. (Tyzula. Yuri. Angst. Sad. Smut.)


**[AN:] ****I was searching for TyZula fics and none of them were to what I wanted to see in a Tyzula fanfic and, well, I remember the saying that went "write the story you want to read" or whatever and thus this was created in the span of two or three days. This was supposed to be a short drabble but, as you can see, it grew way longer than that lol.**

**Enjoy, fellow Tyzula fans.**

**[Author.]**** Lumiere de Venise**

**[Title:]**** Euphoria**

**[Fandom:]**** ATLA (Avatar: the Last Airbender)**

**[Genre:]**** Angst & Romance**

**[Prompt:]**** 10 parts that show the rise and downfall of Ty Lee and Azula's relationship.**

**[Ship:]**** Tyzula (Ty Lee x Azula)**

**[Rating:]**** M**

**[Summary:]** **Euphoria—because Ty Lee hears from Azula what Ty Lee wants to hear, despite Mai's warnings. (Tyzula. Yuri. Angst. Sad. Smut.) A rather somber tale of a manipulative love that the one being manipulated was, despite the other one in the relationship being the one who hallucinated and deranged and falling apart, broken and believing in lies that friends and acquaintances had debunked (but she pretended she didn't see what they saw.)**

**[****Word Count:] TBD when I have the time.**

**[Disclaimer:]**** I do not own ATLA, nor am I or will I ever profit from this work.**

* * *

**oooOooo**

"_The basic tool for the manipulation of reality is the manipulation of words. If you can control the meaning of words, you can control the people who must use the words."_

_—Philip K. Dick._

**oooOooo**

**x**

**—**

**Euphoria**

**An Angsty, Tragedy of a "Romance" Fanfiction**

_By:_

_Lumiere de Venise_

.

.

.

**i.**

IT STARTED WITH A BURN, this relationship of theirs. One day, when they're not full-on-full searching for the Avatar and are in yet another Fire Navy Cruiser, Azula calls Ty Lee to her room and Ty Lee, ever so submissive and ready to do anything for Azula, obeys with no issue when Azula tells her lay on the bed.

Ty Lee also obeys happily when Azula requests for the brown-haired girl to stay still. When Azula asks her to pull her shirt off (though Ty Lee raises an eyebrow in confusion_—does Azula want her to try on some new clothes?—_as she does so.) When Azula asks her to slowly remove her pink puffy pants from her athletic body.

Ty Lee does, however, starts to question what they're doing when Azula places her left hand unto Ty Lee's stomach. _What is this? _

For a while, no one says or does anything. Azula gives a rather stoic expression as a response to the curious, almost dumbfounded look on Ty Lee's face.

Azula leans down towards Ty Lee's chest (Ty Lee tries very hard not to whimper as a sudden pressure builds up between the heiress and the wrappings and Ty Lee's left breast) but doesn't say anything; Ty Lee suppresses a moan as she feels the other girl's ears brush against the left side of the flexible girl's white wrappings.

Seconds of silence turns into five minutes of not even a hoarse whisper filling the room, sans the quelled whimpers of the Ty Lee, who tried (and failed) to ignore the slight sensation she felt with being so close to the girl she had always idolized.

When it almost reaches six minutes of Azula resting on Ty Lee's breast, Azula slowly moves back and orders Ty Lee to do one thing and one thing only—

"_Take off your wrappings."_

Ty Lee's chocolate orbs widened, the female forgetting about the tiny bits of pain that surfaced around her left breast.

"A...Azula...you..._what? Why would you want me to…?_"

"Take off your wrappings. I was searching for something, and upon 'finding' it, I believe I'd get a better view of it if your chest was not covered by your sarashi."

Ty Lee, still laying down on the bed, doesn't move, only able to (barely) let out of her mouth, "Do I have to...er...take it off _all _the way?"

Azula perks an eyebrow. "Of course you must—I can't get a better view unless your chest is fully exposed to my eyes, after all, Besides, you're are a tad hurt from my head resting unto your chest, are you not? Let your chest breath."

Ty Lee frowned a tad before sitting up and reaching behind her back to untangle the parts where her straps meet. In an instant, she let her left hand flop to the side and reeled back her right hand, eyeing down the way the wrappings around her chest spiraled off her body.

_(Ty Lee's cheeks flush at the way Azula also eyes the action.)_

Ty Lee feels like covering her breasts with her arms by the way Azula slowly walks closer to her but, deep inside, it feels nice when all of a sudden Azula is on top of her and placing her head (more softly this time) against the Ty Lee's left breast again, and thus Ty Lee continues to be submissive and holding back groans and moans _and tries her hardest to stop heaving when Azula's right hand starts slowly tracing around the bottom of the other breast._

"I can hear your heartbeat better," Azula announces to her when she decides to move away and stop groping around Ty Lee's chest. Ty Lee gives out tiny breaths as Azula's golden eyes shine at Ty Lee's stomach.

"My heartbeat? _What...about it?_"

Azula looks at the hand she used to cup Ty Lee's breast and Ty Lee wishes that said hand was still around her.

"I do not know why, Ty Lee, but ever since two or three days we've reunited, I have had a certain...urge for your heart."

Ty Lee doesn't say anything—was Azula in love with her? Azula, the amazing and beautiful and courageous _and deceitful but enlightening future heiress?_

Ty Lee is happy. She always has found Azula to be stunning, but she never would've thought that she'd get the honor, the _privilege _to be the eye of Azula's affection, even though Ty Lee doesn't understand why Azula needed her almost naked just to hear a heartbeat.

At least, she doesn't understand why until she suddenly feels a stinging tiny line across the left side of her body.

Ty Lee looked down in shock. Azula's left index finger had traveled from the bottom of Ty Lee's left breast to the start of Ty Lee's hips, and in the blink of an eye, creamy skin ends up turning into a shade a tad darker.

"You..._burned me?_" Ty Lee asks before she winces and lays her hands near her left breast—her heart almost feels like it's had flames thrown at it_. _It should hurt her to the point of wanting to escape from Azula, but somehow...

That slight burn feels like it's the start of something, and while said something is a little twisted, maybe a little more on desire and ecstasy to Azula, it's something that represents that she is something that Azula finds _worthy, _and that's what makes that shortly scorching feeling alright.

Ty Lee's eyes travel up to the eyes of Azula, and Azula grins; Ty Lee notices that the other girl's grin is not in her usual style of war-themed triumph, but in a style somewhat similar to one given out of genuine lust.

Ty Lee is happy at that. Azula having a grin of lust for her and only her is good and nice and really makes Ty Lee think of herself as a better human being.

"Yes, I did. Because I want your heart, but I cannot truly take it for myself, and thus...well, let's just take this as a symbol of me **claiming** you."

...

_(It took an hour for that area of her skin to stop hurting and two more for the line to fade away, but Ty Lee got Azula to smile and touch her and their relationship starts on that day and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**ii**.

The beginning of their relationship was filled with many instances of kisses and touches, all aggressive and deep and mostly Azula-dominate, Azula fully clothed and Ty Lee either half or fully naked.

Azula never swarms her hands past the start of Ty Lee's hips, but she has a habit of kissing and fondling with and glancing towards Ty Lee's mounds, and Ty Lee as always ends up with her face red and her mouth opening to allow giggles to come out, and Azula is so kind and thus never tells Ty Lee to shush.

Sometimes, Ty Lee begs Azula to _do the thing _because soon Ty Lee wishes for Azula to go past the hips and Azula obeys her and covers tiny sections of soft skin under Ty Lee's breasts with the littlest of sparks and it feels...so...good.

_(After four days since they've first started their relationship, Azula tells Ty Lee that she is tired of touching her as if she's glass and when Azula starts to graze around her body and increase her flames and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**iii.**

Ty Lee feels like she's going to melt each time Azula's digits curve around her chest or invade the inner parts of her undergarments, the flexible girl's legs shaking and her eyes rolling upwards and her hands gripping.

Whether they're on messy bed sheets or flower fields or on clams and shells half buried in the sand, all of Azula and Ty Lee's sessions of love—at least love to Ty Lee—making end up with Ty Lee's hair out of its braids and her body quivering quivering _quivering _under the heated fingertips of the heiress who she would do anything for.

_(Ty Lee's moans get so loud that at one point, Azula decides to start making out with her, and thus Ty Lee gets the joy of both kissing and tongue-twirling around with the great future ruler Azula while being groped by either harmless fingers or teasing flames and everything's all good and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**iv.**

Azula's body throughout their relationship always stays flawless, lacking any type of bite-mark or cuts or dents or handmade-emblems. Ty Lee likes that. Azula's body just isn't made to be a body toyed with.

Ty Lee's body throughout their relationship is different—her neck and shoulders and breasts and hips and thighs are all covered in crimson, swirl-shaped markings, too small to be seen from far away but big enough to cause people walking by to take a double-take if Ty Lee is wearing loose clothing or bikini wear.

Ty Lee doesn't like that much, but Azula likes it, so it's okay, _right?_

_(One day, Ty Lee has a hickey around her stomach so purple and big that for a few days, she has to wear shirts that cover her midriff and aren't at all form-fitting, and although it feels weird to wear heavy-layered clothing, Azula makes it up to her by said heiress only biting around areas more suitable to hidden by Ty Lee after that, and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**v.**

Ty Lee doesn't know when, but somewhere along the line, Azula begins taking off some of her own clothes and letting her crown-held bun loose and her red-colored lipstick smeared around.

Just as Azula is allowed to dwell down around the nether regions of Ty Lee, Azula lets Ty Lee sickle at her breast and leave kisses to her stomach and lick around her royal thighs, but Ty Lee is never allowed to bite or cut or dent on Azula's skin…

Not that Ty Lee minds, of course, because Azula is pretty and perfect and Ty Lee would never allow such a perfect being to lose what makes them so perfect, never mind inflict such imperfection herself.

_(Ty Lee and Azula moan in union sometimes and Ty Lee is allowed to hold tightly and lick around Azula's body, and Azula sometimes gives an awkward but nevertheless laughter that's music to Ty Lee's ears and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**vi.**

"Am I really allowed to...do this?"

Azula nods, laying on the bed as naked as Ty Lee is, the heiress of the two on the bottom for once while Ty Lee is sitting right on top of her.

"I want to feel it—feel your dedication, your desire for me."

Ty Lee looks at the sharp piece of glass in her_—trembling—_hands. With this scrap of reflective substance, she'll have to mark her dear princess, something that Ty Lee doesn't—_really_ doesn't—want to do. Not at all.

Ty Lee is the one that should have blood dripping and cuts enmarking and dents flawing her already imperfect body, not Azula, the girl with perfect black curls and perfect golden eyes and a perfect skin. To embark on such a fault unto Azula is something that…it almost feels like Ty Lee is getting herself into a nightmare.

It is her princess's orders, though, and if Ty Lee does it right that means that Azula will have no doubt that Ty Lee loves her and cares for her (plus, there is a bit of slight joy in being the only person who could cause a whimper and a state of submission from Azula) and _Ty Lee moans as Azula lets a finger dip around the wet area between the busty girl's thighs as a sign of encouragement._

With a straight face, Ty Lee makes a path from the middle of Azula's chest to the right side of the princess's stomach and hips and thighs, not enough for crimson to spill or the smell of metal to fill the room but enough for Azula to hiss and moan.

"Now...I want you to do what I like to do when _I'm _the one doing this."

"...As you wish."

…

Ty Lee practically throws herself downwards in order to slowly lick around the marks she's left unto Azula, and although said princess grits her teeth and tosses her head to the side and lets out a pained groan, Azula then looks back at Ty Lee with a malicious smile and Ty Lee smiles back because Azula never shows pain to others so Ty Lee knows that she truly is special to Azula if Azula is exposing herself to her like this.

Ty Lee thought she wouldn't find any joy in marking the perfect skin of her dear Azula, but Azula is in pure bliss and starts gripping harshly unto Ty Lee's legs and _if Azula is smirking and moaning and giving her permission, it's okay, right?_

Before Azula tells her to do it again, Ty Lee does the same pattern she just made on the other side of Azula's body, making sure to neither go to hard or soft with the sheer force of power she can do with just the single piece of small glass in her_—firm—_hands, and Ty Lee mentally fist-bumps the air—

_(Because one time she remembered Mai telling her that Azula doesn't love her and that Azula is using her and now Ty Lee can prove to Mai that Azula _indeed_ loves her and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**vii.**

Azula has always told Ty Lee that she has a rather peach like taste to her, whenever Azula is done with performing cunninglus on her.

Ty Lee blushes, because it is not only a privilege to be eaten by the amazing and beautiful and _just so perfect _Azula but it's also an amazing, beautiful and _just so perfect _experience to taste edible for Azula.

_(Azula mostly goes down on Ty Lee when Ty Lee tells her the ideas she has for what the two of them could do after they defeat Aang—whenever Ty Lee gets to the part about how she envisions a future where they can fly around in hot balloons and double-date, Azula and Ty Lee in one section of the hot air balloon and Mai and Zuko on the other, and how Azula and Ty Lee can get their own vacation home in Ember Island and Ty Lee usually forgets the rest because she's just focusing on how beautiful Azula looks as Azula is going down on her—after all someone like Azula doing such a pliable action is rare and shocking and can only mean Ty Lee means something to her—and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**viii.**

Ty Lee mentally smiles as she listens to Azula's moans—Azula is good at the art of tongue pleasuring but Ty Lee knows even more tricks. Azula may know certain parts to dwell her pink muscle around and how to twindle her fingers enough to make Ty Lee heated, but Ty Lee knows how to do way more things.

Ty Lee knows to lick up Azula's folds and then nibble on her nub and travel her tongue as deeply inside of her princess as she can manage. Ty Lee keeps her index and middle fingers together and then widens the gap between them and repeats those two steps as she gives soft kisses and rough half-nimbles and to use her flexibility to her advantage, going into a bridge position and lowering her lower parts near Azula's face while lifting Azula up to try (and a few times fail to do but Azula laughs so at least Ty Lee isn't getting boring for Azula) to devour herself into the sacred sections of her princess's body.

When Ty Lee is not using her flexibility, she can still find many ways to pleasure Azula (even though Azula is perfect and Ty Lee has to restrain herself quite a few times because she can't be perfect at something while Azula is only at best great at it) by eating her out with no flexibility, no leg lifting and no tongue as a leverage, but instead just when Ty Lee is using her fingers—each one of them going into specific sensitive parts that Azula never would've known about if she and Ty Lee weren't so close.

Chi-blocking, after all, is convenient for...many more things than just fighting.

_(Azula moans and curls her toes and screams out Ty Lee's name as she clutches firmly unto Ty Lee's long brown braid, showing weakness and desire and screaming "Harder, faster, Ty Lee!" and it actually sounds like it _means _something and thus Ty Lee is happy.)_

* * *

**ix.**

"I think I love you."

Ty Lee immediately stops twirling around the ribbons of her skirt's pale red knot. Azula and her were outside and eyeing the dark night sky, as they had left the vacation house in the middle of the night (or more so Azula had woken Ty Lee up in order to, quote on quote, _"engage in sight-seeing of the stars that could represent enemies burning and crushing and desperzing under the Fire Nation's control"_) and, well…

To hear Azula say _"I love you" _(Ty Lee doesn't focus on the "think") is groundbreaking. A dream come true. A three-worded sentence that Ty Lee would always say but Azula would simply _hear._

Azula...loves her—well, Azula said she _thinks _she loves her, but either way Azula has feelings for Ty Lee that go beyond comradeship and that's enough for Ty Lee (and that erases all the doubt in Ty Lee's head once more) and Ty Lee's heart starts pumping _faster faster faster _because, well, Azula doesn't tell many that she likes them, nevermind _loves _them, right?

Ty Lee tries to get up in order to do handstands in glee but Azula, like always, brings her down and wraps her arms around her possessively. Ty Lee bites her lips to supress herself from giving out an erotic breath as Azula's hot breath covers and gives an immense heat to Ty Lee's already warm neck.

"You...love me?"

Ty Lee doesn't mean for her voice to be so quiet and docile and shaking, but that's how she is in their relationship usually so she decides to just ignore how desperate she sounds _(because even though Azula is not a fan of the weak, she is a fan of submission in a relationship so Ty Lee's flimsiness at even the slightest affection from Azula is alright, right?)_ and just waits for Azula to answer with a "yes" or a "maybe-so."

Instead of the heiress giving a right-away answer, Ty Lee is presented with warm digits creeping around her top and going inside to cup and feel around her left breast, and then the brunette slightly frowns as those fingers move away from her top—

However, that disappointment fades away quicker than the wind when those fingers move around the waistband of her skirt and for just a second_—though anything done by the princess is desirable enough—_dwindling a little bit inside the crimson and creaved and crinkled and (to some extent) clammy skirt, and then that same sense of disappointment arrives in Ty Lee's soul again when the extremities that have given her pleasure many times before, like thin air, vanish from their place around her body.

Azula's eyebrows furrow and her smile widens, closed-mouthed but just as (slightly cruelly) contented as a wide, white-teeth-showing grin.

"I said...I _think _I love you," Azula lets out as she scurries three inches away, "don't get your hopes up too much, Ty Lee."

Azula laughs, and then Ty Lee laughs because even though it hurts, Azula said _'I said I think I love you' _rather sarcastically so Azula must be joking when she says she doesn't love Ty Lee, because there's no way that every single kiss and caressing and groping and loving between all of them was just a mere fling to Azula and only a true romance on Ty Lee's (naive) part, right?

There's no way that what Mai kept telling her_—"Azula does not believe in romance, Ty Lee. Romance is the thing between Zuko and I. Between your parents—my parents. Azula isn't in love with you, she's in a _dominatinglust drive _towards you," Mai tells Ty Lee one day when Ty Lee announces that she wishes to run away with Azula if they manage to win against the Avatar—_was true, right?

There's no way that all the times they've been together (and loved together, or at least on Ty Lee's side of this thing between them) have been for lust instead of love, have been for a short time in Azula's teenagehood instead of the start of the rest of Azula's life, right?

_...Right?_

This stung almost as much as when Azula asked her for advice on dating boys and said that Ty Lee was easy _(because why was Azula requesting for help with silly ol' boys when Ty Lee is here, and if Ty Lee is easy for boys doesn't that mean Azula is only with her because Ty Lee is easy? That hurts that hurts that hurts that hurts but as usual Ty Lee acts like it's a-okay) _for boys their age to try and take a go at. If only Azula knew about all the dozens of boys that Ty Lee rejected and chi-blocked because she is for Azula and Azula only.

(They go to bed, and although Ty Lee has nightmares of Azula scowling at her and leaving her, Azula is happy (especially with how much damage they put into the house of that boy who ran the party they just attended and ruined) and thus Ty Lee (tells herself) she is happy.)

Except she's **not** happy, so that doesn't happen and instead Ty Lee flips Azula over.

Azula is shocked for a split second before she goes back to her usual poker face mixed with a little bit of a sly expression.

"...What are you doing, Ty Lee? Get off of me," comes out of Azula's mouth after a few silent minutes pass by of Ty Lee's brown eyes, but Azula has that look in her eye that goes _"if you love me so much, don't you dare let me slumber away," _and so Ty Lee shakes off the droplets of aqua that start to fall from her eyes and pulls at the neckline of Azula's halter top, lifting the Ember Island attire up until she can see the bottom half of two pink and erect nipples.

"I'll show—no, **make **you see how much I love you," Ty Lee responds.

_(Azula's widened golden orbs slowly turn back to normal and the princess goes_ "Oh? Please do, Ty Lee," _and Ty Lee nods, and soon Azula is moaning so much that Ty Lee must kiss her to shut her up as Ty Lee fingers Azula and licks and spits on and softly bites at Azula's wet and slippery folds and when Azula's entrance starts being so wet that parts of the ground the two are below even gets affected by their lovemaking and Ty Lee doesn't stop_—"Agni yes, Ty Lee, show your princess how dedicated you are to her 'kingdom!'"—_for minutes and minutes until finally Azula passes out in pleasure, Ty Lee cleans everything up and although Ty Lee's tired and her tongue is numb, Azula sleeps the night with an almost innocent looking smile on her face _and thus Ty Lee is happy._)_

* * *

**x.**

Ty Lee looks at her in-battle-formation fingers in shame. These fingers, so soft and yet firm and quick and yet markless, inflicted something on her princess just now—

Something that wasn't the usual caressing of the breast. Fondling of the hips. Groping of the thighs. Separation of the eager, wet folds the heiress who used to love her.

"Take them to imprisonment!" Azula screamed before falling for the second time in the past one and a half minute, her arms and legs quaking due to the oneshots unleashed towards her muscle by Ty Lee—Ty Lee looks down as she and Mai are taken away, ashamed.

_Her perfect princess has been rendered imperfect, by the acrobat of all people—and Ty Lee is disgusted with herself._

"You did the right thing. Thank you for trying to help me," Mai tells her as they're escorted, but Ty Lee looks back and sees the enraged face of the first girl she loved and, as both Mai and her get further and further away from the screams of Azula, Ty Lee just nods her head sadly and whispers a meek _"You're welcome."_

_(And yet Ty Lee doesn't feel like she's done anything that deserves a 'thank you.')_

…

…

…

"You were right," Ty Lee says as she cries and curls over at the wall of the small prison cell she was sharing with Mai. Mai, who was standing right at the bars and sharpening one of the few knives she managed to sneak in, nods.

"I'm...sorry, Ty Lee. I tried to warn you. Azula just..she just isn't able to have the same _mentality _as us."

Ty Lee continues crying, and Mai comes over and wipes her tears and pats her back before going over to continue to sharpen her knives.

"I...If I was quick enough, we could've escaped..._I _could've escaped from her clutches and find a way to stop Azula from escalating to the point of wanting to kill her own brother...I...M-Mai, I...I…_I messed up so mu—_"

"Do not blame yourself, Ty Lee. What is done is done. I am simply thankful that I was able to save Zuko and you were able to stop Azula from attempting any physical harm to me. Even if you see yourself as a failure, I do not and the Kyoshi Warriors—they seem to finally trust us and see that we're not on Azula's side anymore—do not see you as one. Things will get...better, somehow."

Ty Lee gives a weak smile in between sobs and responds, "I...I guess so, if even someone as gloomy as you is saying that…"

Mai gives a rather snarky smirk as she puts her knives away. "I'm only gloomy _seventy _percent of the time, after all. There's about thirty percent of me that can see the bright side."

Ty Lee slowly gets up and smiles at Mai as said tall girl smiles back, but when Mai turns back and grabs some new knives to sharpen on the cell bars, Ty Lee bites back a whimper and hiss as the waterworks come back and her sore eyelids start stinging.

She...shouldn't feel sad. She shouldn't have an aching heart, beating and hurting and beating and hurting. She knows she should have a smile at Mai actually making a joke for once, but Ty Lee can't because all that runs through her brain is not that Azula must be taken down, no, but that Mai and Zuko and all the others do not know about how Azula can give a beam without the thought of agony and bloodshed and corruption. None of the others knew about how the same fingers Azula used to inflict azura sparks to burn could also be used like feathers to lightly touch the body. Used like a comb to untangle Ty Lee's brown tresses whenever they're out of her trademark braid. No one else knew about the times when Azula's strict voice could go soft and peaceful and vivid.

No one knows. No one except for Ty Lee. No one will ever be able to witness Azula being not a warrior or a dictator or a punisher but, in a sparse moment of time, a normal girl who made Ty Lee feel as alive as Ty Lee (thought) she made Azula feel.

No one that's in their circle of friends or acquaintances or enemies or whatever will be able to feel the misery of being abandoned more than Ty Lee is feeling.

…

_**Thus, Ty Lee is not happy, and she doesn't think that she ever will be for a long, long time.**_

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

A figure shivered off tiny specks of water form the ceiling as they sped through a thin corridor full of the cries and laughter of rambling of men and women behind thick metal doors, curled up shoes echoing throughout the long hall.

"Open my door, please!" one inmate said as the figure passed by, though their requests did not reach the mind of the visitor, who turned a corner towards a long hallway with only one occupant.

The figure, clad with a long emerald dress and obsidian armor, pulled out a golden device and swung it towards a sleeping guard.

"_Gah!"_

The guard opened his eyes and turned to his slight right, a bead of sweat rolling down his sweaty forehead as he saw a fan stuck inside maroon-shaded, cracked and dented walls.

"Ah, Kyoshi," the guard fumbled out before he lowered his head down, "I almost forgot that you had informed us last week that you would be coming around this time to meet….her."

Said warrior giggled as she did handstands to get in front of the guard, and told the man, "You are forgiven! Now, open the door please."

The guard did as she asked and the female flipped over and stood up straight. As he unlocked the door via using eight golden keys and pulled it out, the guard gave a solemn face to the teenager, who returned the face.

"I hope you're...ready for this."

"...Me too."

...

When she entered the cell-room, the Kyoshi Warrior scrunched her nose. She never was a fan of the smell of metal, other than the smell her literal golden fan had.

She ignored that, however, for the sight in front of her. The sight of another female, but unlike the brunette warrior who bore green-themed clothes and perfectly fitted makeup and hair, the other girl was restrained by white-silk outfits, some parts burned here and there, said other girl with long black hair tangled up and with some strands longer than the other, and said other girl was lying down on the floor face down.

Quietly, the fan-wielder tip-toed her way to the hands-behind-the-back-girl; the face-painted warrior's heart sank at the dried lines of tears on the black-haired girl's face.

"Are you..awake?"

The armor-having female frowned when minutes passed without a reply, as the firebender in front of her simply looked down at the floor she sat on.

Suddenly, Azula rolled around and sat up, her half-lidded eyes suddenly widening and her mouth slightly shaking.

Biting on her gums, the dress-wearing brunette walked right up to the cell, her hands touching the dark gray (and slightly blood-stained) cell bars as Azula looked up with almost doe-like and yet so out-of-this-world eyes. "Do you...remember me…?"

Azula didn't say anything but kept on staring at Ty Lee, and Ty Lee looked the other way, a sense of guilt clawing at her soul because of how...innocent Azula looked. It didn't fit her.

(Azula is supposed to be the one glaring and frowning and Ty Lee should be the one with wide eyes and a cocked head, not the other way around.)

Finally, after a few more moments of quietness, Azula opened her mouth and quietly let out, "You're...Ty...Lee."

Ty Lee gave a bitter, mouth-closed smile, and tugged on the sides of her Kyoshi uniform.

At least Azula wasn't so delusional that she thought Ty Lee to be Ursa like how Zuko told Ty Lee that Azula thought for other visitors and guards and what not, at the beginning of Azula's captivation when the day before Ty Lee visited the brunette may or may of not asked for transcripts of Azula's behavioral status while in the asylum.

"Yes, it's me. I know you haven't seen me for about three years or so_—sorry_ _, the Kyoshi Warriors and I have been traveling around a lot, lately—_but I've been thinking about you for so...so...long…"

Azula didn't say anything.

"Do you….er, Azula, do you…._forgive me?"_

Azula still did not say anything, and Ty Lee felt like knives were being thrown at her heart. _Was she too late?_

Before Ty Lee started to show warning signs of a panic attack, Azula's face started to form an expression. The time it took to do such a thing wasn't as quick and pronounced as it used to be for the former heiress, but _it was close enough _to make Ty Lee feel like not everything was in vain.

When Azula finally got to a stable expression, it was a weak, shaking smile.

And then it turned into a wicked grin, Azula's black eyebrows downwards.

"You've come back, Ty Lee...I knew you wouldn't turn your back on your _princess._"

Azula guffawed and Ty Lee, ignoring the black makeup that started to drip down from her eyelids, smiles and whips up her fain to practically jam the ends of her fan towards the five heavy key locks of the bar cell and, the minute there's no more barrier between Azula and Ty Lee except for the white jacket forced upon Azula, the brown-eyed female runs and wraps her arms around Azula and hugs her because _it's been so, so damn long since they've touched, and even though Azula smells like metal and dirty water and vomit and what not, Ty Lee doesn't care because Azula is here Azula is here Azula is here with Ty Lee and everything actually seems like it's going to be okay._

"I've missed you...so...much…"

Azula doesn't respond but Ty Lee is alright with that, and even though Ty Lee knows that she can no longer, until Azula is (hopefully) one day in a good state of mine, twindle her fingers with the other girl or embrace her like she used to, but that does not mean that Ty Lee cannot help Azula learn to love again, because even though Ty Lee knows better and the Kyoshi Warriors have treated her far better and more like an equal and they don't call her easy or laugh if she's called a circus freak and they don't ever look down at her like Azula used to do, she cannot help but still have feelings because, deep inside Azula, there is still the princess who smiles at and gives compliments to and can be "softer" towards…

_(And thus, Ty Lee is _happy.)

.

.

.

**. F I N .**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Ending AN: I'll fix this up for grammar mistakes and what not tomorrow. Ciao!_**


End file.
